Caught in the act
by velvethearts
Summary: Teddy decides to have some fun with Victoire somewhere in the Burrow and well... they get caught in the act. ONESHOT!


**My first one-shot that has nothing to do with Fred and Hermione or George and Hermione! :D**

**I dreamt of Teddy and Victoire and voila! by the way, sorry if the French I used isn't correct! I obviously don't speak it so I had google's help xD I'm also not sure if Victoire's hair is like her mum's or dad's but I love gingers so I made her a red head. Anyway, enjoy and please review afterwards!**

**disclaimer:IOWNNOTHING. JO ROWLING DOES. CUZ SHE'S THE QUEEN. KBYE.**

* * *

><p>After pacing around the small cupboard, Teddy decided he'd do what he planned. The Burrow was just way too boring lately and he missed his girlfriend very much. He heard a few light steps and the unmistakable voice of Victoire Weasley. He opened the door and pulled her inside abruptly. She squealed and gasped when she saw the turquoise haired young man.<p>

"Sh, it's just me." Teddy smiled.

_"__Tu_ _m'as_ _fait_ _peur!"_Victoire shoved Teddy against a few brooms. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Merlin, I love it when you speak french, love." Teddy smirked, kissing her cheek.

"Oh shut it," she giggled. "You just scared me,"

"You could be calling me an arse or a git and it'd still sound, how is it? Oh yeah, Magnifique_._"

Victoire laughed and shook her head, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. "Now tell me, why did you pull me in here? Surely it wasn't because you wanted to hear me speak french."

Teddy bit his lip. He pushed a few strands of her ginger hair behind her ear and watched her cheeks tainting a light color of pink. Her lips curled into a bashful smile and his heart thundered in his chest.

"True, although that was quite nice. But my real intentions, my lovely Victoire, were to seduce you with my charming ways and good looks and have a good shag,"

His hair had turned a light brown by the time he had stopped talking. He amusedly watched Victoire's widened eyes return to their normal size. A wicked grin pulled at his lips but he tried to hide it.

"You are quite a character." She shook her head disapprovingly. "Its very naughty to be sneaking around like this and in the broom closet? Honestly!"

"What, are you aunt Hermione now?" He snorted jokingly. Victoire rolled her eyes.

"My parents are here, everyone is!" She crossed her ams over her chest. She looked absolutely stunning. Teddy couldn't help but stare at her. She was just one eight part veela and she was this stunning! Her mother was just as beautiful but they weren't even full veelas! He shuddered at the thought of Victoire being a full veela although he loved her just as she was.

"Are we wizards or not?" He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door.

_"Muffliato,"_ he muttered and the door shined with a silvery light. He then proceeded to mutter a locking charm.

Victoire sighed and bit her bottom lip, a sly smile appearing. Her eyebrows shot up slightly as Teddy pulled her against him until their chests touched and their lower haves grazed each other.

"You little minx, you're not wearing a bra!" He gasped looking down at her. She winked, pressing her chest against his a little tighter.

"You know I love being comfortable," she said as he lifted her navy blue blouse over her head. His eyes inmediately glued themselves to her round milky white mounds. He loved touching them and he adored the sounds she made when he did so. He proceeded to cup one in each hand while ravishing her lips with his own; her whimpers echoing inside his mouth.

"You know," she broke the kiss and looked at him with her cheeks all flushed. He raised a brow and smirked at the sight of his half naked girlfriend. "If we get caught you'll be hexed out of this planet by my dad or my mum, or uncle Ron or uncle Charlie or- well, whoever finds out first," she giggled, tugging at his shirt. He let himself free from the fabric and felt his erection twitch when Victoire traced her fingertips down his navel. His eyes fluttered closed as his hair turned a light honey color.

"I'll take my chances," Teddy delightedly sighed and melted into her touch. The idea of getting caught was outrageous. Thrilling yet absolutely mental. He did fear for himself when he thought of being near any of the Weasleys if they got caught. Not to mention Uncle Harry, who had warned him of not risking things like these around the Burrow.

"Teddy?" Victoire chuckled, poking at his chest. The metamorphagus opened his eyes and shook his head out of daze.

"What?" He asked, profoundly confused.

"Well, you've been making faces, worried faces and I thought you weren't enjoying yourself," she fiddled with the hem of her awfully short black skirt.

Teddy brought her to him once again but this time he picked her up by her thighs and wrapped her silky legs around his waist. She moaned at the brief touch of his bulge against her knickers.

"Does that feel like I'm not enjoying myself?" His husky whisper against her ear made her shudder and bite her lip. Victoire shook her head and held on tightly as he took his hands off her thighs to unzip his trousers.

She ran both her hands through his hair and sighed contentedly as one of his fingers intruded her core, pushing her knickers aside. His thumb gingerly played with her attentive nub and teased her entrance with his index finger. Sweat formed on his forehead from the mild friction between the two.

"Turn it back to normal," she said into his ear.

"Huh?" He turned his gaze to her.

"Your hair, I want it normal," she moaned lowly against his shoulder, tugging at his honey locks. He nodded and placed himself at her entrance. Turquoise hair tickled her ear as she squeezed him when he entered her. A low groan escaped his lips at the contact and soon they developed a steady rhythm.

"'Toire…" He mumbled grasping her bum tightly. She had started a bouncy pace that he seemed to thoroughly enjoy.

"Faster, Teddy, faster!" She cried. Her body trembled, seeking for the wanted release. _"S'il_ _vous_ _plaît!"_

He loved it when she begged. It was extremely sensual of her to do it in french and she knew he'd gush over it. The fact that she had spoken no, _begged _in french made him go beserk.

"Please, Teddy." Her voice was at least two octaves lower. A shiver ran down his spine and he moaned into her mouth, trying to kiss her to stop her from speaking again. He didn't want to end so quickly and so abruptly like that. He still felt the need to enjoy her more. Her body on the other hand, had found its joy. She quivered as her body quaked and her whimpers became louder and more frequent. She felt herself reach up so high like if she were flying, trying to reach the peak of a mountain. Teddy groaned and hissed through his teeth, knowing Victoire was less than seconds away from coming undone.

"I'm sorry," she cried out softly in his ear as she threw her head back in ectasy, moaning and clawing at his back. He fixed himself against the wall more comfortably and dared to look at her rocking body grinding back and forth, riding out the waves of her orgasm. He had stopped all movement to prevent from spilling inside her but the mewling sounds that she began to let out weren't helping him at all.

"Don't you ever apologize for feeling good," he traced his fingertips down her back, holding her in place. Her legs bucked around his hips as what he assumed as an aftershock washed over her shaky body. She pouted, leaning closer to kiss him.

"But I couldn't hold it so we could um, uh, cum together." She blushed fiercely at her words. Teddy chuckled as his hair turned a fiery red almost matching hers but he quickly let it morph back to that brilliant turquoise Victoire adored.

"That's alright darling," he pecked her nose as she unhooked her legs from around him. He felt proud for satisfying her but his erection still stood in need for attention. Victoired leaned into his neck, nibbling on his skin and whispered something in his ear. His eyes lit up and his hair brightened its turquoise color. She giggled an turned around, her back pressed firmly against his toned chest. She wiggled her bum against his groin and he grunted, holding her hips.

"You're cruel, woman." His jaw clenched. She smiled to herself and bent over, placing her hands on an old Hogwarts trunk that was covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Go on." She looked back at him and winked. He pushed her skirt higher up her torso and slipped inside her, loosing no time and slamming into her. It wasn't long before the pleasure became so intense that he finally released inside of her. Both crying out into the clamped space of the broom closet. Teddy waved his wand a few times and cast cleansing charms and soon they were dressed. Their breathing was still erratic when he took her into his arms and placed soft kisses all over her face.

"That French thing was new," he teased, causing her to blush. "I liked it,"

"Be quiet, you. It just happened," Victoire laughed and smacked his arm playfully.

"Mm, I love you." He nuzzled her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Love you too." She smiled clinging onto his neck.

"Come on, we have to go help Rose and Hugo de-gnome the garden."

"I thought Lily, Albus and James were going to help them." Victoired cocked her head.

"Molly sent them to clean up the playroom upstairs." Teddy laughed. "Dominique and Louis are making cookies with her so they can all have some afterwards."

"Wow, she's enslaving the kids." She laughed and whipped out her wand. "Roxanne and Fred lucked out. Aunt Angie took them to Diagon Alley to buy them new robes."

"Molly will find something for them to do when they get here for dinner." Teddy guffawed kissing her cheek but her sudden pale face and widened eyes stopped his chuckles.

"Ted Remus Lupin, I thought you placed the wards on the door." The hand holding her wand shook as it pointed at the door which was a tiny bit ajar.

"I did… what are you talking about?" He touched the door with a finger and it opened completely. "Oh..." he choked.

Victoire poked her head out and examined the hallway. It was empty so she stepped out and Teddy followed her.

"Hope you know my mental family will kill you." She scowled, crossing her arms.

"But I did lock it! I silenced it too! You saw me for Merlin's sake," he raised his hands defensively. "And trust me, I know what your father and his brothers are capable of," he gulped as he remembered when Dominique had kissed a boy and Ron had seen it. The poor child ended up hating Dominique. Teddy shuddered. If they traumatized the kid for a kiss, he refused to think what they'd do to him.

"Maybe no one saw or heard anything," Victoire said nervously.

"Oh we heard," a voice behind them said sternly.

"Everything," a similar second voice came right after. Teddy and Victoire jumped and turned around to face a pair of highly amused yet frowning twins.

"Uncle George! Uncle Fred!" Victoire squeaked.

"Morning," they both said, extending the 'o'. They aised their brows.

"Hi, guys." Teddy laughed shakily.

"Mate, we like you." Fred said, placing his arm around Teddy's shoulder.

"Yeah, we really do." George said. "It's quite unfortunate that we'll have to mourn your death when Bill gets his hands on you for shagging his daughter-our niece in the cupboard,"

"Sad, really. But it was a pleasure knowing you!" Fred said with a smile, patting his back. George nodded sadly and patted his head.

"Don't worry, love. If you need comfort, uncle Georgie is here." George said as dramatically as he could and hugged a very terrified looking girl.

"Wait, why? Don't tell mum or dad!" Victoire pushed away from her jokester uncle. George and Fred chuckled.

"Don't need to, they all heard it." The twins said.

"When you say _all_..." Teddy gulped, his hair fading its aqua color.

"By all we mean all." George said.

"Even little Rose. Poor thing." Fred shook his head. "Tsk tsk."

"Wait what are odds that everyone happened to pass by here?" Teddy crossed his arms, feeling like if he was being played by the twins.

"They're grand, mate!" Fred said.

"You happened to be shagging on the closet in the only hallway that leads to the kitchen. I reckon its lunch time so everyone should have been passing by," George winked.

"Ohhhhh!" Victoire hid her face behind her hands.

"Your wards were no match to Rose's kiddie magic. Her curiousity got the best of her and to her luck, she ran into you two." Fred said amusingly.

"She took it like a woman and she unmeaningly ran into Fleur and all she said was _'dont go into the broom cupboard, Teddy and Victoire are uh... what is it called, shagging?_'" George grimaced and shuddered. "We all heard it and it was awkard when Fleur started yelling and Bill in French until Rose skipped away like nothing."

Victoire shrunk into Teddy's arms, mortified. Teddy swallowed the lump on his throat.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, gentlemen." Teddy bowed at the twins and hugged Victoire. The twins exchanged a puzzled look and turned to see Bill, Fleur and Harry heading towards them.

"Oh, we're so done for." Victoire said to herself. The three of them stopped where the twins and the cowering couple were.

"What eez going on?" Fleur asked, looking at the twins expectantly. "Eez anyzeen wrong?"

Victoire and Teddy looked up in complete astonishment.

"Mum, you're not upset?" She asked incredulously. Fleur blinked and exchanged a look with Bill who raised a brow and shrugged.

"What do you mean by zat? eez there a reason for me to be?" She frowned. "William?" She looked at her husband again and he looked just as confused as her.

"What Rose saw was nothing, it was nothing," Victoire babbled, ignoring her mother. Harry looked at Teddy and he inmediately blushed in shame.

"Rose? What about 'er?"

"Didn't she tell you?" Teddy brows furrowed.

"Tell us what?" Bill asked, a little annoyed. Teddy looked at the snickering twins; a glint of mischief in their eyes.

"That Teddy and I-"

Teddy spoke before she even continued. "Rose never came to you, did she?" The question was directed to Fleur who shook her head.

Victoire looked between her mum and her boyfriend and caught on immediately.

"What's going on?" Bill asked irritated. Victoire and Teddy turned their glares at the giggling twins and stopped when they saw the looks on their faces.

"Well, its time for lunch, Gred!"

"Yes it is, Forge!"

The twins winked at Victoire and Teddy who looked beyond furious and disapparated at once.

"Can someone explain?" Bill had his arms crossed and was looking at his daughter. She stumbled over her words and couldn't find the right thing to say.

"You and Teddy what?" Her father continued but just in time, Molly dragged everyone to the kitchen. Harry pulled Teddy aside and crossed his arms over his chest, a stern look on his face. His godson fidgeted, looking everywhere else but him.

"Did you or did you not?" Harry asked calmly. Teddy gulped and nodded.

"Uncle Fred and George tricked us into thinking you guys knew." he said lowly. Harry laughed.

"And you believed them?"

Teddy nodded, blushing.

"Well, they got you both quite scared. Remind me to congratulate them, yes?"

"What? But it's not funny!" His godson freaked.

"Oh, it's real funny alright." Harry smiled and walked away, leaving poor Teddy to drown in his humiliation.

* * *

><p>Crappy ending and really short but I liked it. It was a new experience for me with these two characters :)<p>

reviews would be nice


End file.
